Serendipity and Coffee Cups
by amalspach
Summary: Percy may or may not have dragged Annabeth off of the sidewalk and asked her to pretend to be his girlfriend in exchange for free coffee. And she just might have been okay with it. Just maybe. A Percabeth oneshot in a mortal AU.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Annabeth was having a normal day until the black haired boy came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"AHHH! What the -" a hand was clamped over her mouth. She looked up, annoyed and confused. In front of her was an (admittedly handsome) boy about her age with ruffled dark hair and greenish blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans, with a guilty expression on his face. Honestly, he appeared about as uncomfortable as her, so she concluded that he wasn't trying to mug her. Her stormy grey eyes narrowed. What was his endgame, then?

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I didn't mean to pull you so aggressively like that. I really didn't plan this out . . ." he trailed off, then he looked back at the blond and winced. He removed his hand and let go of her. "Right, then. Well, I guess I should start off by saying that I'm not trying to kidnap you. I'm Percy Jackson, and you're in my fifth period class." He extended his hand. Annabeth slowly leaned forwards and took it. He seemed harmless enough.

"So, you already know my name, but I'm Annabeth." She let out a puff of air, which steamed outwards in the cold autumn sky. She straightened her shirt and fixed her ruffled hair before turning back to him, some of her anger seeping back in. "Now, would you like to explain why exactly you tugged me off the sidewalk and into this alley?" Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"So you know that coffee place right around the corner, Serendipity?" he asked. She shook her head; she had never gone inside.

"Well, anyways, they serve the best coffee ever. Unfortunately, they just hired someone who used to go to my old school. Her name was Nancy, and she used to prank me relentlessly. As soon as I go in, she will insult me relentlessly. However, I already promised my friend Grover that I would buy him a cappuccino. So, yeah. I have to go in." Annabeth rolled her eyes in response and crossed her arms.

"So what does that have to do with me?" she questioned, internally shaking her head at the flustered boy.

"Well, I saw you walking by, and I was hoping that . . ." he paused for a moment, as if trying to find a better way to put it, before just giving up and asking it bluntly. "I was hoping that you could pretend to be my girlfriend. Just long enough for me to get in and out without looking like a complete loser." She opened her mouth to speak, and he cut her off. "And I will buy you a brownie. And a large cup. Whatever you want. Please?" He gave her his variant of the puppy dog eyes and she sighed.

"Fine," Annabeth said. "Just don't do anything stupid." He nodded enthusiastically. She walked out of the alleyway between two buildings, Percy trailing behind her. They rounded the corner, side by side, and she stopped, just realizing something.

"We should act like a couple, right?" she pressed. He shrugged, and she groaned. "Okay, just remember to hold my hand, pull out my chair, hold the door, you know. Basic couple stuff. So, I give you permission to do whatever, within reason."

"Thanks for agreeing, Annabeth," Percy looked at her with such hope and admiration as he said that, she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're kinda cute, you know that? When you're not trying to assault people." She shook her head as he cut in front of her and opened the door, trying to fit his role already. It made her smile, and she was biting the corners of her lips to suppress the grin. It wasn't quite working. He grabbed a table for them; a lonely booth in the back of the room. He climbed in one side, and she sat next to him before glancing at the coffee menu.

"I'll have . . . a slice of lemon cake. With frosting. And I want a vanilla latte."

Percy smiled. "Sure, Annabeth." He walked up to the counter with her order, and she saw the girl he had wanted to avoid. Nancy was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and a permanent scowl. She looked like she would rather be punching someone's face in then punching numbers into the keyboard. Annabeth winced. She could see why he wanted to steer clear from a nasty piece of work like that.

"I would like a large cappuccino, a slice of lemon cake with frosting, a vanilla latte, and a chocolate chip cookie," he reported. Twisting her head to look at the booth he had come from, Nancy's eyes narrowed.

"Is that all?" she snorted tightly. He nodded before walking back to the booth. He visibly relaxed once he was back in the chair with Annabeth. She grabbed his hand in what she hoped was a comforting way.

"I'm so sorry." He smiled, and then gazed at their intertwined hands. She blushed, but didn't let go. It was . . . nice. Perhaps a little too nice for a supposedly fake date. Then without warning, she shivered. Who has an air conditioned establishment in the middle of 50 degree weather?

In a rather unnecessary (but appreciated) way, Percy pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" he asked, slightly concerned. If she had thought she was blushing before, she was defiantly blushing now.

Her voice was a little hoarse when she croaked out, "Yeah, I'm fine." Nope. She totally wasn't. Annabeth had never been . . . dare she say it, _cuddled_ before. Or at the very least, held like this. Not by any boyfriends, anyhow. She internally shook her head. It was just an act, though. She shouldn't be getting hung up over this couple gesture; it was all just pretend, right?

Then the bell at the front of the shop rung, and their order was placed on the counter. Annabeth got up and moved to the checkout.

"Here's your order . . . uh, blondie." Nancy said slowly, somewhat confused.

"I'm Annabeth. Percy's girlfriend," she stated back. Annabeth picked up the goods and moved back towards the booth. Nancy mumbled something about Percy not being able to get a date to save his life, but she cheerfully ignored the redhead. Instead, she put everything on the table and kissed his cheek, now incredibly determined to sell this act, no matter how over the top or awkward. What could she say? She was an overachiever.

Percy, to his credit, didn't behave shocked. His cheeks pales slightly and dashes of pink appeared on each side, but he didn't flinch away. Instead, after quickly realizing what she was aiming for, he pulled her in and put his arm around her shoulders. Annabeth smiled back brightly before picking up her cup and leaning backwards into his chest. She nuzzled into his side, fitting in like a puzzle piece. Dang. For having just been formerly introduced and having no prior acting skills, they were doing scarily well.

Soon they were engaging in actual conversation, though, not just grasping at small talk and trying to behave like they were on a date. He discovered she liked architecture. She found out his favorite color was blue. He confessed to being dyslexic. She told him that she was learning Greek. And, within 2 hours, they had become friends.

"So then, I scooped it up, and I ate it!" he declared. They both broke into fits of laughter, Annabeth bent over and barely sitting upright.

"You ate seaweed because you thought it would give you magic powers?" she wheezed out.

"Yup," he laughed. "I was really naive back then."

"Well now I have a new nickname for you, then." She paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "Seaweed Brain. It suits you." He pondered it for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure. Why not?" It was then that he looked at his watch and grimaced. "We've been here for 2 hours, Annabeth. Grover is totally going to kill me." He got up, apologizing profusely for keeping her from anything, to which she repeatedly told him it was fine.

"I had fun," she said as they walked to the door, Nancy watching them from the counter with a strange sort of newfound respect. She bit her lip as they entered the harsh outside world. "Can we . . . maybe do this again sometime?" He sat there, almost dazed for a second, before nodding slowly and breaking out into a full blown grin.

"Yeah, we should." He then asked her hesitantly, "Same time tomorrow?" She instantly agreed.

"Same time tomorrow. See you then, Jackson." And, with that, she strolled down the street. Percy waited on the curb, watching her leave, for the longest time. He yelled out in front of him, "It's a date, then!" She pretended not to hear him. She knew it. He knew it. Just like Annabeth also knew that the small smile on her face had nothing to do with the raven haired boy. Nothing at all.

* * *

Serendipity typically means fate, or destiny. So appropriate. It almost seemed like fate when one visit led to another, to another, and to another, until Percy and Annabeth were an official couple. It only took 3 weeks and an accidental kiss in their signature booth. Annabeth was not secretly wishing it would happen. Nope. No way.

And, strangely enough, it only took a year for him to propose. Ironically enough, it took place in the back booth of Serendipity, during one cold day in the middle of fall. Here's another hint; Annabeth totally said yes.

* * *

 **So that's my oneshot. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
